


Break up, Mates and Tequila

by MistressRavenclaw94



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Break Up, Friendship, Love, M/M, Matchmaking, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRavenclaw94/pseuds/MistressRavenclaw94
Summary: Bodie and Doyle break up and Doyle is heartbroken but with mates like Jax, Anson and Stuart, Doyle knows he's not alone.But when it appears that Bodie has moved on, Jax Anson and Stuart decide to cheer Doyle up with Pizza and Tequila which is a rather interesting combination.But is it really over between Doyle and Bodie?





	Break up, Mates and Tequila

"You're what?" 

"I need space Doyle. I just need time to think things over, I feel things are moving too fast between us." 

Doyle couldnt believe what he was hearing! Bodie, the love of his life, the reason for him enjoying working for such a dangerous organization, was splitting up with him. He couldn't believe it. He felt as though his heart was breaking in two. He turned away from Bodie to hide his heartache, tears starting to spill down his cheeks. 

"Can't have meant much to you then. All those times you said I was the only one for you and then you say something like this...."

"Please Doyle I do love you its just no isnt the time for me to have someone to commit too." 

Doyles heart and mind was splitting in two, he wanted to crawl away and never come back. He couldn't bare to look at Bodie right now...

"Get out." He mumbled. Bodie touched him on the shoulder, feeling his own heart break as he broke his lovers heart. 

"Doyle please listen...."

"I said get out of my flat before I do something I regret!!!" Doyle yelled, Bodie quickly run out of the flat as fear overtook him. Doyle was capable of doing serious damage when he was angry. He leaned against the door and heard glasses smash and the sound of gut wrenching sobs. He felt so guilty but he had no choice about the breakup, he feared he was putting Doyles life on the line. He started to walk away as tears ran down his own face....

Jax was in his flat, having returned from a date with Susan. He was pouring some wine into a glass and had taken off his shoes when the flat intercom started to buzz, he walked over and grabbed the phone on the wall.

"Hello?"

"Jax its me Doyle."

"Yeah come up mate."

Jax grabbed another glass from the kitchen cupboard and filled it up with dom perignon. He was surprised to find a tear stained Doyle, looking frail and shaken standing in the doorway.

"Oh ny god Doyle are you alright?" Jax asked in an concerned tone of voice as Doyle began to cry again.

"Im sorry Jax its just that Bodie has broken up with me and I dont want to be on my own." He cried as Jax held him, rubbing his back.

"Thats fine mate, you can stop here." Jax sat him on the sofa and ended up tipping the wine back into the bottle, Doyle was in no fit state. He allowed him to sleep on the sofa for the night as he silently vowed to sort Bodie out....

The next morning, Doyle and Jax walked into CI5 and sat in the canteen as Stuart and Anson approached them and smiled, Jax informed them both of the breakup and they offered apologetic words and told him that Bodie wasn't worth his tears. Murphy and Bodie were sitting next to each other with McCabe and Benny sitting opposite, Bodie tried to catch a glimpse of Doyle but Doyle wouldn't look at him. Cowley came in and gave them their assignments and Doyle was relieved that he would be staying at headquarters while Bodie and Murphy worked together.

Later that afternoon, Stuart and Anson were in the changing rooms when Jax burst in, looking slightly miffed and as though he had seen a ghost,

"You alright Jax? You like you have seen the spirit of Tommy Mckay?" Anson said as he put his shoes on, Jax sat on the bench by his locker and shook his head.

"You will not believe this!"

"Whats up Jax? Susan been seeing someone behind your back?" Asked Stuart, Jax looked around, making sure that no one would hear then said quietly,

"Remember when Cowley had that keyhole surgery on his stomach?" 

"Yeah?"

"Well he was treated by that nurse Monica, you know the pretty one with the dark eyes. Well Bodie had a bullet removed from his shoulder today after Ronnie Lomax shot him, she tended to his wound and now hes taking her out!" 

Anson and Stuart both looked wide eyed and in utter disbelief that Bodie had done something so callous after breaking Doyle's heart. Stuart didnt like Bodie and whenever he tried to insult him in the past, Doyle always defended him. 

"Thats typical of Bodie isnt it? God that man will never settle down! Does Doyle know?" Anson asked as he loaded up his bag. Jax shook his head,

"I think he's hopeful for reconciliation, I saw him asking after him to Cowley. I need to catch him before he goes to the hospital, if he sees Bodie with that Monica It will break his heart and he will end up resigning." 

Doyle came in at that moment, carrying a box of chocolates and a bottle of the wine Bodie liked, he was smiling as he greeted the men. In a way it was heartbreaking to see their friend getting his hopes knowing he was destined to be destroyed. Doyle put the stuff on the bench,

"Alright lads? Just to let you know Bodie is alright, operation was a success. I am going to see him now, brought him his favorite stuff." Doyle said brightly. The three men looked at each other and Jax stood up,

"Um Doyle I don't know how to tell you this but I went to the hospital earlier and I overheard Bodie ask this nurse out. She's called Monica, you may have seen her after Cowley got treated. I'm so sorry." 

He didn't know whether it was the sympathetic tone in Jaxs voice or the fact he had wasted money on meaningless gifts or that Bodie had moved on so quickly that started him off but Doyle found himself sunk onto the floor and his crying bouncing off the walls, Jax held him and Stuart rubbed his back. Bodie had really done it this time, he must have thought of Doyle as a bloody fool. 

"Listen Doyle why dont you get some air and wait for us in the car park, we will go down yours tonight and have a session. Ill bring some of that tequila Betty told me about." Anson remarked when Doyle had calmed down. Doyle nodded and walked outside as the trio finished getting ready. 

Doyle stood in the carpark, realizing that he still had Bodies gifts in his hands. The bastard. The two timing deceitful bastard! He loved that man so much and this was how he repayed him.

"Doyle?"

Doyle turned and saw Bodie looking good wearing white shirt, denim jeans, brown shoes and a gold chain around his neck. Doyle could see the bandage underneath the shirt. 

"What do you want?" He asked abruptly, Bodie was taken aback by his tone.

"Why didnt you come and see me? I waited for you." 

"I changed my mind besides you had the all attention from that nurse." 

"Oh Monica, shes nice. You would like her." 

Doyle looked at Bodie and scowled at him, he lifted up the presents that he had been planning to give to him. 

"I brought you these, I know you like them. But they are no use to you now are they? Why dont you give them to Monica?!" 

He shoved them into Bodies hands and before Bodie could answer, Jax, Anson and Stuart came over,

"Come on Doyle, back to yours!" 

Jax led him away with Anson while Stuart sneered at Bodie,

"You've blown it big time mate." 

The four men sat around in the living room, Anson produced a bottle of tequila from his bag and poured four small drops to everyone. They knocked them back and shuddered as the liquid ran down their throats,

"Bloody hell Anson! This has got a kick aint it?!" Doyle spluttered as Anson did the refills. Jax laughed and nodded,

"Hell yeah but its what you need aint it?" 

"I never liked that Bodie! Always full of himself, always thinks hes better than everyone else!" Stuart commented as he knocked back his refill, pulling an hilarious face as he swallowed.

"He is alright but he thinks out his arse that one." Anson said with a laugh, Jax nodded in agreement. Doyle looked at his mates and smiled, normally he would have defended Bodie but he wasn't in the mood. Right now he couldn't bare to think of him. He knocked back his refill,

"Fill her up God damn it!" He remarked and they all laughed. Jax made his way to the phone,

"Ill order some food. Ill order a pizza from that place near the royal oak. With any luck, that lady on the front desk will answer the phone. She has a sexy voice that one." Jax remarked with a laugh as he placed an order. Doyle headed off to the bathroom, Anson stood up and approached Jax,

"Jax, you know that Monica who works at the hospital? Isnt she married?"

Jax looked at Anson and Stuart and then like a bolt out of the blue, he gasped and nodded,

"Yeah, hes the surgeon who treated Doyle after he got shot! Oh god that really takes the biscuit! Looks like Monica is also doing the dirty!" 

Doyle came out of the bathroom, feeling slightly light headed and still being plagued by the vision of Bodie. Not that he was showing it as he painted a smile on his face and joined the men. 

"Pizza will be here in ten minutes!" Jax announced as he joined the others. Anson changed the subject,

"We need to get you back on the dating game dont we lads?" 

Jax and Stuart nodded in agreement, Doyle gave an awkward smile,

"I am not so sure about that guys."

"Come on Doyle, if Bodie can move on so can you! Now what about Harriet in the pet shop?" Anson suggested,

"She's too tall."

"Mirabelle from the royal oak."

"Too fat." 

"I know. What about Turner?" 

Jax nodded and so did Stuart. Doyle looked blank faced,

"Turner?"

"Yeah. He likes you. He told us himself." 

Doyle already knew that Turner had to hots for him, he had once made a pass at him after one particular assignment just before he had got together with Bodie. 

"I am not sure about that." 

Jax rolled his eyes and put a hand on Doyles arm,

"Listen I wouldnt waste your time on Bodie he clearly doesnt value you that much if hes prepared to mess about." 

Doyle looked at Jax then he nodded, the lads grinned as Anson dialled Turners number but then the door bell rung,

"Ill get that its probably our pizza." Doyle said as Anson waited for Turner to pick up. 

"Hello?"

"Doyle its me."

Doyle nearly dropped the phone in surprise,

"Bodie what do you want?"

"I want to talk." 

"Oh do you? Is Monica not good enough for you? Youll have to grin and bare her because I have the lads over." 

"It wasnt a date! I just took her out as a friend! Shes married!"

Doyle looked surprised, he allowed Bodie inside and they walked into the front room. Jax looked shocked to see Bodie as did Anson while Stuart scoffed,

"What do you want Bodie?"

"Mind your business Stuart! All of you out I wanna speak to Doyle!"

"Hey listen who do...."

"Stuart! Please! Wait in the landing, you too Anson and Jax."

Jax, Anson and Stuart looked at each other and they nodded, Jax patted Doyle on the shoulder as the trio left however they couldnt help but press their ears to the door to eavesdrop.Bodie sat on the sofa next to Doyle who at first couldn't look at him properly then he said,

"So if you and Monica are not messing about, why did you take her out?" 

Bodie sighed,

"Suppose I was thankful and i wasnt thinking properly. Its ok though because her husband picked her up, she talked about him all night. She clearly loves him. I shook his hand and they went home." 

"Oh right. Then why are you here?" Doyle asked folding his arms. No sign of reconciliation.Bodie reached over and touched his arm gently,

"Because I still love you. In fact I never stopped. I was just blown away by my feelings for you. You do still love me dont you?" Bodie added, his voice breaking slightly as Doyle stood up and walked over to the window to hide his own tears. 

"Course I do. You hurt me. I havent stopped crying since we broke up." He didnt bother hiding his tears now. Bodie stood up and walked over, rubbing his back and shoulders,

"Im so sorry Doyle. I never meant to hurt you. I love you and I always will." He held Doyle in his arms and allowed his shirt to get wet from his true loves tears. Bodie soon joined the crying and as the two lovers held each other. 

"Let me put it right." Bodie whispered, Doyle looked at him and kissed him deeply. Bodie returned the kiss and gave him all the love he had. He had been such a fool and he hoped that Doyle would be able to put it behind him. The whispers through the door indicated that their work colleagues had heard every word. Doyle couldn't help but laugh as he opened the door to see three bright red faced young men staring at him and Bodie.

"So how much did you hear?" Asked Doyle struggling to keep a straight face. Jax cleared his throat and mumbled,

"Every word. Glad it was all a misunderstanding. Though don't even think about getting passionate at every chance you get at work. You don't want to arouse Cowleys suspicion." 

Bodie grinned widely like the cheshire cat and said proudly,

"He already knows. I told him just now." 

"What did he say?" Asked Doyle who was very surprised at this gesture.

"He said that he would be fine with the relationship as long as it doesn't affect our working relationship as well." 

The two men embrassed and when the pizza arrived a few minutes later, all the CI5 colleagues sat together with Pizza and beer chatting about the days events, the tequila sat in the corner long forgotten. 

The End.


End file.
